Las cosas que debieron y no debieron haber sucedido (RyoSaku)
by EliOtaku
Summary: La historia se centra en la vida de Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryuzaki, los cuales viven sus vidas normalmente. Pero no se esperaran los giros de la vida, que afectaran su presente y su futuro
1. Prólogo

**Capítulo 1**

 **Prologo**

Sakuno Ryuzaki una chica sencilla de personalidad amable y tímida, a sus 14 años su vida era como la de cualquier adolescente, pero el destino es misterioso y ella con una mente tan común e inocente no se imaginaria en lo que se convertiría su vida.

Por otro lado tenemos a Ryoma Echizen un chico de personalidad arrogante y fría, con 15 años su vida era bulliciosa para él, pero pronto su destino se vería alterado por los acontecimientos que le aguardaban, cosas que ni él se imaginaba.

Era una mañana nublada en la ciudad de Sapporo, Sakuno se vestía como era costumbre con su uniforme escolar y se hacia sus muy características trenzas. Esta amable chica había perdido a su madre cuando esta le dio a luz y su a su padre en un accidente cuando tenía 5 años, por ello ella no los recordaba pero sentía un vacío de tristeza. Vivía con su abuela Sumire Ryuzaki en una modesta casa cerca de un lago, iba a la preparatoria Seiken en la ciudad de Sapporo. Rutinariamente iba a la escuela por sus medios luego en la tarde volvía a casa, no salía mucho los fines de semana, solo cuando visitaba a Tomoka su amiga de la infancia, sin embargo ella no se quejaba de la vida que tenía.

Abuela, ya me voy – dijo Sakuno aproximándose a la puerta, ya desayunada

Cuídate mi niña – dijo Sumire desde la cocina

Sakuno salió y tomo el autobús hasta llegar a la escuela como todos los días, siempre llegaba temprano y entraba a su salón, al contrario de su amiga Tomoka

¡Sakuno! Llegue a tiempo – dijo Tomoka jadeando pero con una sonrisa – llegas temprano como siempre

Y tú como siempre también – dijo sonriendo alegremente

Tomoka le dio un codazo amistoso antes de sentarse, en ese momento entra el profesor Terada dando a comenzar la clase del día. Sakuno era buena estudiante, pero se le dificultaban las materias como inglés y matemática, aunque era muy buena en letras, arte y química. En estas clases ella se tomaba el tiempo de mirar a la ventana he imaginar el futuro con el que ella soñaba, ya que se había rendido a tratar de comprender las clases del profesor Terada.

En otra parte del continente, en la ciudad de Tokio

Un chico apuesto y somnoliento se levantaba de su cama, su rutina era básicamente hacer lo que él quería. Vivía con sus padres y su prima Nanako, su madre Rinko siempre estaba viajando por cuestiones de trabajo y su padre Nanjiro se desentendía de Ryoma y no trabajaba aunque tenía todo el dinero que necesitaba ya que cuando joven él fue muy famoso por ser el rey del tenis, prácticamente era una celebridad pero ahora vivía su vida perezosamente ya retirado, con sus mañas. Ryoma tiene también un hermano mayor pero este vivía en otro país como profesional, sin embargo visitaba ocasionalmente su casa, él también era muy bueno en tenis pero no era su pasión.

Ryoma siempre pensaba que el tenis era su vida y lo único que importaba, desde niño era lo único que tenía para expresarse y desahogarse, su meta era alcanzar y superar a su padre, dejar de ser el príncipe del tenis y convertirse en el nuevo rey destronando a su padre el cual odiaba y admiraba a la vez.

Nunca dependió de nadie y nunca lo haría. Después de medio arreglarse y vestirse para ir a la preparatoria bajo a la sala.

Ryoma buenos días, se te hace tarde – dijo Nanako con tono cansado, ya que esa era la frase que repetía todos los días – ten tu desayuno

Hm… – se limitó a contestar, agarro el paquete y se dirigió a la puerta pasando de lado a su padre que leía el periódico. Su gato Karupin le dio un maullido de despedida a su dueño como siempre

Salió con paso desganado mirando el cielo, su casa quedaba cerca de su instituto aun así siempre llegaba tarde, pero era uno de los mejores alumnos, por eso no se metía en problemas con los maestros, era muy inteligente pero arrogante, bueno en todos los deportes pero especialmente en el tenis, por no más decir apuesto. Por eso todas las chicas suspiraban por él, hasta tenía su propio club de fans de toda las edades, pero esto no le interesaba recibía diario mínimo 2 confesiones, siempre las rechazaba indiferentemente, no le interesaba el tema del amor, porque en su mente solo cabía el tema de superar a su padre.

Llego a la entrada de la preparatoria Seigaku, le tocaba clase de inglés. Ryoma miro aburrido la puerta del salón y paso de largo dirigiéndose a la azotea, ese era su lugar de descanso. El inglés era su segunda lengua no le veía el caso de entrar a clase, sin embargo tenía que tener la asistencia mínima, pero igual solo dormía en el aula.

Se recostó en el suelo bocarriba usando sus brazos como almohada con su característica gorra tapándole el rostro del sol, cerro sus ojos tratando de soñar con el futuro que quería lograr

En Sapporo

Sakuno comía su almuerzo junto a sus amigas Tomoka y Nagisa

– Sakuno ¿te gustaría ir a una fiesta? Me invitaron unos chicos de 5to – dijo Tomoka

– Em… no gracias Tomoka, no quiero ir – mirando su almuerzo pensativamente

– ¿Eh? Pero será divertido, Negisa ira también – tratando de convencerla ya que Sakuno nunca iba a fiestas, solo a su cumpleaños y al de Nagisa

– En serio, no me sentiría cómoda allí lo siento – dijo levantándose para ir al salón

– Ahh debería divertirse más – dijo Nagisa tomado un envase de cartón de leche

Mientras tanto en Tokio Ryoma despertaba de su siesta

– ¿Qué hora es? – estirándose y viendo su reloj

Suspiro, tenía que asistir a la clase de arte ya se había saltado muchas clases, era su peor materia pero mantenía el promedio.

– ¡Ryoma! ¿Llegando a esta hora? Te saltaste la clase – dijo Momoshiro viendo entrar a su mejor amigo, aunque Ryoma nunca lo decía

– No molestes – sentándose en su puesto o mejor dicho desparramándose en la silla, siendo observado por todas las féminas del salón que le sonreían y saludaban, como siempre las ignoraba

– Deberías tomarte las clases más en serio, te servirán para el futuro – dijo con un suspiro, era imposible convencer a Ryoma

– Yo sé lo que necesito para lograr mi futuro, ya te lo he dicho – dijo tomando posición de descanso

En ese momento entro el profesor, Ryoma solo contaba los minutos para que acabara la clase. Cuando sonó la campana se levantó rápidamente para ir a las canchas

– ¡Ochibi! – grito Eiji abrazando a Ryoma, era un miembro del equipo de tenis de Seigaku

– Kikumaru sempai, ¡suéltame! – tratando de soltarse, Eiji siempre se aprovechaba de su estatura, ya que él era el más joven del equipo

– Kikumaru déjalo – dijo Tezuka acercándose – voy a pasar asistencia

¡S-si capitán! – soltando a Ryoma nervioso

El equipo de Seigaku había ganado el torneo nacional y se habían vuelto famosos, en ese momento lo que Ryoma tenía en su cabeza era el Grand Slam, había superado a todos sus contrincantes pero quería hacerse mucho más fuerte y así poder vencer a su padre. Había rechazado ser el capitán del equipo de Seigaku ya que no le interesaba, el saber que había ganado era más que suficiente para él, además veía mucho problema en ser capitán.

–Muy bien, empiecen a calentar con 30 vueltas a la cancha, para los novatos son 20 – dijo de forma autoritaria dirigiéndose hacia los novatos – recuerden que si quieren entrar como titulares deben ganárselo

– ¡Si capitán Kuminitsu! – se escuchó al unísono mientras corrían hacia las canchas

El entrenamiento fue como cualquier otro, pero Ryoma quería entrenarse más duramente, por ello diariamente se quedaba hasta tarde con el Tezuka para jugar partidos y entrenar, ya que aunque lo había vencido el seguía siendo más experimentado, y si no fuera por su lesión tal vez no hubiera podido vencerle. Pero en este día el mal clima arruino sus planes y tuvo que irse a casa. Maldijo lluvia mientras caminaba.

En Sapporo

Sakuno había tenido un día común de clases, no tenía clases extracurriculares y siempre llegaba a casa temprano.

– Abuela, ya llegue… ¿Abuela? – Sakuno noto que las luces estaban todas apagadas, era muy raro que no se encontrara en casa y menos sin avisarle, eso la hizo preocuparse.

Camino a la cocina para tomar el teléfono y llamo la llamo a su celular

– ¿Aló? Sakuno – contesto Sumire con tono agitado

– ¡¿Abuela que sucede estas bien?! – preocupada le contesto

– Tranquila hija, tuve que salir de imprevisto. Es un asunto de negocios, llegare tarde a casa así que hazte la cena, lo siento tengo que colgar asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta yo tengo llave – al instante colgó el teléfono

– ¿Negocios? – se preguntó Sakuno mientras caminaba a su cuarto

Sumire Ryuzaki es su abuela materna, y no tiene a nadie más para cuidarla, ella ya es una señora de edad pero aun así tiene que trabajar para poder sustentar la vida de su nieta y la de ella, el estado les da dinero pero no es suficiente. Suerte que su abuela tiene muchos dotes y es licenciada en psicología, es muy buena cocinando y en su juventud hacia deportes. En estos momentos ella trabaja en una tienda como administradora en la mañana y en la tarde vende alimentos para poder alcanzar la mensualidad. Sakuno se siente mal por su abuela, ya que no le es de mucha utilidad, apenas está aprendiendo a cocinar, pero se esfuerza en sus estudios para llegar a ser una profesional.

Sakuno en su cuarto se miró al espejo, sus ojos color rubí le devolvían la mirada como si buscara algo, su cabello pelirrojo combinaban con sus ojos. Veía su cuerpo delicado y se preguntaba si tendría la fuerza para enfrentar la vida

–Prometo que llegare a ser reconocida por mi trabajo, seré una gran diseñadora – mientras se cambió de ropa y se puso a estudiar en un intento de poder entender el contenido para el examen de matemáticas. Se escuchaban varios suspiros.

A altas horas de la noche llego Sumire, vio a su nieta ya dormida, con una sonrisa susurro

–Las cosas mejoraran Sakuno, ya verás

Al dar los rayos del sol Sakuno despertó con el sonido de la alarma, como siempre se arregló y bajo a la sala. Su abuela la esperaba sentada en la mesa

–Sakuno tengo que hablarte de algo, siéntate – dijo Sumire sonriendo

–Abuela no te había oído llegar, ¿qué paso? – sentándose a su lado

–Me ofrecieron un trabajo, en Tokio y la paga es el doble de la que gano

– ¿En serio? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

–Un amigo me ayudo a conseguirlo, es una oportunidad única, y lo mejor es que es un instituto y me ofrecieron una beca para ti, por ser empleada. Es un instituto muy reconocido será muy bueno para ti, partimos en 2 días

– ¿Qué? Pero abuela, es muy pronto… además estamos en medio del verano y ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

–No te preocupes por eso lo tengo todo controlado, sé que será difícil pero hay que hacer un esfuerzo Sakuno

–Bien hagámoslo, estaremos bien – dijo después de pensar un momento aunque algo dudosa

–Eso es lo que quería oír, todo mejorara mi niña. Ya no vas a ir al colegio así que ve a descansar un poco más, luego preparamos todo para irnos – se levantó para ir a la puerta – volveré dentro de poco, tengo que arreglar los asuntos del trabajo

–Cuídate – se dirigió a su cuarto conmocionada por lo dicho, su vida tomaría un giro brusco.

Pensó en sus amigas, ¿Qué les diría? No sabía cuándo o si iba a volver, ¿Cómo se adaptaría a su nueva escuela? Y a su ambiente. No lo sabía, necesitaba relajarse.

Pasaron 2 horas, sonó el teléfono de la casa de Sakuno

– ¡¿Sakuno que sucedió?! ¿Por qué no viniste? – era Tomoka

–Tomoka-chan lo siento, bueno no puedo decírtelo por teléfono, ¿puedes venir cuando salgas? Dile a Nagisa que venga también – dijo desanimada

–Es algo serio, iré para allá cuando salgamos – dijo antes de cortar

En la tarde Sumire había vuelto con 2 muchachos para ayudar a empacar algunos muebles, en ese momento sonó el timbre

–Yo voy abuela

– ¡Sakuno! Estaba preocupada – abrazando a Sakuno – ¿Qué sucede aquí?

–Sakuno-chan, ¿estás bien? – dijo Nagisa entrado a la casa

–Sí, vamos a mi cuarto

…

–Bueno ahora dinos que esta pasado – dijo Tomoka ansiosa

–Chicas de verdad lo siento, me voy en 2 días a Tokio a vivir por el trabajo de mi abuela

–Que... ¿Qué demonios? ¡Sakuno pero no puedes irte! – grito Tomoka agarrándola por los hombros

–Es verdad, ¿qué pasará con tu vida? – dijo Nagisa

–No lo sé ¿está bien? Estoy preocupada – se sentó en la cama cubriendo su cara con las manos

–Bueno… entonces, ¿no hay manera de evitarlo no? – Nagisa se sentó a su lado

Hubo un momento de silencio, ellas habían estado juntas desde primaria, podía ser ella misma junto a ellas sin importar nada más. Ellas y su abuela era lo único que tenía

–Entonces… Sakuno – Tomoka la abrazo sonriendo – te apoyaremos, hablaremos diario por el teléfono ¿sí? No estarás sola

–Tomo, ¡g-gracias! – se derrumbó en sus brazos, llorando

Las tres se abrazaron y luego la ayudaron a arreglar sus cosas, aún quedaban 2, que justamente era sábado y domingo. El sábado salieron a divertirse a los lugares que habían planeado ir en el año escolar, pero tenían que hacerlo en todo un día, fueron al planetario, al cine a ver la nueva película de la que tanto se hablaba, al zoológico, al parque acuático, al parque de diversiones y a la plaza que recién habían inaugurado, luego de quedaron las tres a dormir en la casa de Nagisa y al siguiente día hicieron una despedida para ella en la casa.

–De verdad fueron los mejores días de mi vida – Sakuno estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, pero se iría con un buen recuerdo

Estaban todos reunidos, los padres de Tomoka, Nagisa y Sumire también

Le regalaron varias cosas para su viaje, un diario para que escribiera todas sus experiencias, un álbum de fotos con una cámara digital, un par de camisas y algo de maquillaje. Aunque Sakuno no lo usaba, Tomoka insistía en que el maquillaje era vital para una chica.

En la mañana del vuelo Sakuno se preparaba para irse de la casa de Nagisa al aeropuerto junto con su abuela, miro hacia el cielo con la vista perdida

–Sakuno, quiero que te lleves esto – Nagisa sostenía un oso de felpa de color blanco con café, con Tomoka a su lado

–Pero Nagisa-chan, es tu peluche favorito – sorprendida lo recibió

–Esto no será un adiós por siempre, así que quiero que lo tengas para que siempre que lo mires te de alegría y tranquilidad, me lo devolverás cuando nos volvamos a reunir

– Nagisa… ¡Lo cuidare mucho! – entre lágrimas Sakuno, Tomoka y Nagisa se abrazaron

El vuelo salía a las 9 de la mañana, todo el equipaje estaba listo y la mudanza. Mientras se dirigían hacia el aeropuerto Sakuno observaba por última vez la ciudad en la que nació, se preguntaba si las calles de Tokio eran así, tranquilas y sencillas, como ella.

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota de la autora:** Por favor dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, me ayudaran a continuar mi historia


	2. Comienzo

**Capítulo 2**

 **Comienzo**

Tokio, lunes a las 10 am

Casa de los Echizen. Ryoma dormía profundamente en su cama...

– Ey jovencito, ¿No vas a levantarte nunca? – Nanjiro se asomó en su cuarto

– Mph... ¿Viejo? – Ryoma lo miraba interrogante

–Nanako tuvo que irse temprano... en fin has lo que quieras

Nanjiro se fue... Ryoma bostezo unas 15 veces antes de salir a casa, extrañamente no durmió bien anoche.

Llego al instituto a las 10 y 30 am, se detuvo en la entrada cuando un pensamiento lo hizo querer golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, era el día de la excursión, lo habían planeado hace meses... hacia el museo. Su mente no había podido ponerle menos importancia, el autobús salía a las 8 y 30 am. Reviso su teléfono con 10 llamadas perdidas y 30 mensajes de texto, seguro de Momoshiro...

–Demonios, ¿Qué más puede pasar? – empezó a caminar hacia las canchas con el fin de des estresarse

Aeropuerto de Tokio, 12 pm

–Al fin llegamos Sakuno, mira qué grande es el aeropuerto y tiene muchas cosas llamativas– decía Sumire

– Tienes razón, es muy diferente – decía Sakuno susurrando

La temperatura era más baja que en Sapporo, y mucho más bullicioso, veía a tantas personas diferentes al mismo tiempo que iban y venían. Todo era más artificial y tecnológico, empezaba a sentir miedo de estar sola en un lugar como ese.

Se encontraron con el amigo de Sumire, Keichiro Kimura de 26 años un hombre alto y amable que era natal de Sapporo pero que vino a buscar una mejor vida económica, se veía bien arreglado con ropas finas. Luego se fueron en un taxi hacia su nuevo hogar...

Un edificio de 5 pisos, en el piso 3 era el apartamento en donde se quedarían, el vecindario era muy bueno quedaba cerca del colegio en donde estudiaría Sakuno, era un lugar suficiente para que vivieran 2 personas cómodamente, por dentro estaba bien cuidado y ventilado.

– Bueno, ¿Qué les parece? – dijo Keichiro con una sonrisa ancha

–Vaya, de verdad está muy bien. Hiciste tanto por nosotras – dijo Sumire

–No es nada, tú me ayudaste mucho cuanto era más joven, Sakuno ¿te agrada el lugar? – se acercó a Sakuno sonriendo

–Eh, es acogedor – dijo tímidamente

–Bueno organizare a los hombres para que el lugar este listo para que habiten normalmente antes del anochecer, les daré un mapa para que puedan recorrer el vecindario

– Es una buena idea, Sakuno yo voy a quedarme a ver que todo quede bien, puedes salir a distraerte un poco, pero no vallas muy lejos, no quiero que te pierdas – Sumire le dio el mapa a Sakuno

–Pero... no sé si sea buena idea – Sakuno estaba nerviosa por salir a la calle sola

–Está bien, es para que veas las calles y te acostumbre. Lleva tu celular

Sakuno salió del edificio, viendo todo no era desagradable, se veía tranquilo y limpio. No había demasiada gente, era un vecindario semiprivado con muchas quintas y edificios pequeños, lo había imaginado mucho peor. Empezó a caminar por la acera abriendo el mapa para comprender las rutas, el camino a la escuela eran 4 cuadras, en ese radio solo habían casas, para salir a la ciudad eran 8, no tenía intención de salir así que camino hacia el instituto.

Llego a la entrada, era una escuela muy grande y linda, eso pensaba, imaginaba que clase de personas conocería en el Seigaku, eran casi las 2, a esta hora aún estaban en hora académica. Regreso su atención al mapa, noto que a 1 cuadra más quedaban unas canchas mixtas. Ella no era deportista pero veía los deportes como algo divertido

No muy lejos de allí, Ryoma se encontraba entrenando contra la pared, no había parado, llevaba casi 4 horas, estaba cansado de esa vida tan monótona, lo único bueno que veía en su vida era el tenis. Con ese pensamiento excedió su fuerza y la pelota reboto lejos, se sentó en el suelo secando el sudor de su frente

Mientras Sakuno se adentraba a las canchas vio como una pelota de tenis caía del cielo, se acercó y el tomo, estaba bastante usada. Las canchas se veían vacías, no hay mucha gente a esa hora era hora de clases, camino hacia las canchas de tenis. Vio a un chico sentado en el suelo, se veía cansado pero su rostro no se veía, llevaba una gorra con una R en ella.

Se acercó a él, dejando 2 metros entre ellos

–Disculpa... eh ¿esto es tuyo? – estiro su mano con la pelota de tenis

Ryoma levanto la cabeza un poco dejando ver hasta el cuello de la chica, vio la pelota que sostenía

–Si

–Ah bueno, toma... – se acercó un poco más a él, pero no había señales de que él se levantaría así que la dejo en el piso cerca de él – bueno, adiós – lo miro por última vez antes de caminar hacia la salida

Ryoma no contesto, tan falto de palabras como siempre, igual no le interesaba, pero no se imaginaba las vueltas que daba la vida.

Sakuno pudo guiarse bien con el mapa hacia el apartamento

–Sakuno ¿Ya volviste, tan rápido? Apenas fue una hora – Sumire barría el piso de la sala

–Bueno recorrí un poco, además quiero ayudar

–Si lo pones así, está bien ayúdame a barrer los cuartos

Hasta la noche se fueron los hombres del nuevo hogar de Sakuno, al fin se habían instalado cómodamente, sus clases comenzaban al día siguiente, su abuela le media el uniforme nuevo

–Te queda de maravilla, este es más bonito que el otro

– ¿Crees que me veo bien? Si bueno, es bonito – algo insegura de mirarse al espejo

–Por supuesto, los hombres estarán encima de ti

–Claro que no abuela, no digas eso – estaba avergonzada, la falda era más corta que la otra

Se preguntaba como la tratarían sus nuevos compañeros, esperaba que fueran buenas personas

En la casa de los Echizen

Ryoma volvía a casa algo cansado

–Ryoma volviste ¿Qué tal la excursión? – Nanako le hablaba desde la cocina

–Bien – mintió rápidamente y subió a su cuarto, su fiel amigo Karupin estaba al lado de su cama esperándolo

Se recostó mirando al techo, en eso suena su celular... Era Momoshiro

– ¡Ryoma! Al fin contestas, te perdiste ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – le decía Momoshiro reprendiéndolo

–Eres peor que mi madre, cálmate solo llegue tarde, además no quería ir tampoco

–Pero igual tenías que asistir, tienes que llevar un justificativo de tu ausencia

–Sí, da igual ya vete a dormir, adiós

Tranco el celular dejando a Momo con la palabra en la boca, luego se dio una ducha rápida antes de irse a dormir

En otro lado, Sakuno ya se encontraba con las luces de su cuarto apagadas y estaba en su cama, había hablado con Tomoka por teléfono diciendo que ya se habían establecido bien y de su breve recorrido, no pudo hablar demasiado ya que mañana hay colegio y por la diferencia de horario, allá en Sapporo eran las 11 de la noche. Sakuno había dejado todo preparado para mañana como era costumbre pero estaba inquieta tenía que acostumbrarse a esa nueva habitación, pero también sus pensamiento fluían sin dejar de imaginar cómo sería su nueva vida a partir de mañana.

Al salir el sol Sakuno sentía extraña y ansiosa, pero se limitó a retomar la rutina que hacía cuando iba a su escuela anterior.

Cuando bajo a la sala vio a su abuela esperándola para comer el desayuno

–Te levantaste temprano como siempre, te deseo suerte en tu primer día en tu nueva escuela – Sumire entraba al instituto en una hora diferente a la entrada de Sakuno

–Gracias abuela – tenía el estómago inquieto, por eso comió poco, no podía retrasar lo inevitable así que se apresuró a la puerta – Ya me voy abuela

Recorrió el nuevo camino que apenas empezaba a memorizar, con paso lento pero sin dudar, cuando llego veía que había llegado temprano a pesar de que le pareció haber tardado mucho en salir de casa, eran las 7 am. Paso la puerta de entrada viendo de reojo a las pocas personas que se encontraban dentro, la mayoría eran adultos por eso nadie la miraba con expresión especial, la veían como si ella estuviera allí desde hace años.

Se dirigió a la dirección para que el director la recibiera y le diera todas las indicaciones que necesitaba, toco la puerta de la coordinación suavemente y espero

–Entre por favor

–Con permiso –la voz del profesor era profunda pero no le producía miedo o inquietud

–Te esperaba, tú eres la nueva alumna... Sakuno Ryusaki, muy interesante – era un hombre muy alto su vestimenta era limpia y acorde a su imagen pero noto que sus expresiones no eran acorde con su edad, le sonreía como un niño. Se notaba que ese hombre tenía cerca de unos 35 años, solo esperaba que no fuera un viejo verde

–Sí, mucho gusto señor director – se inclinó para saludarlo

–Por favor, llámame Luis, no me gusta que me digan así – con una sonrisa avergonzada

Sakuno trato de responder su sonrisa, pero apenas se presentaba no quería pasarse con la confianza, aunque se sintió aliviada de que el director fuera tan agradable

–Está bien Luis-san, le agradezco mucho que me permita ingresar en esta institución, me esforzare mucho

–No lo dudo, no tienes que agradecerme. Bueno siéntate por favor, aquí tienes una guía de la institución estas en el salón 3ª, tu horario y ten la lista de los libros que necesitas sé que tienes problemas para conseguirlos así que puedo traerte algunos de nuestra biblioteca

–Es muy amable, de verdad – Sakuno de verdad se sentía a gusto, esperaba que todo fuera así en adelante

–Si tienes algún problema no dudes en venir, ahora debes ir a tu salón, un gusto señorita Sakuno

–Si es cierto, el gusto fue mío Luis-san – salió avergonzada, aunque él no había dicho nada inapropiado nunca se había sentido en tanta confianza con nadie del género masculino

En la casa de los Echizen

–Ryoma debes ir al colegio – Nanako lo esperaba en la sala

Ryoma recién se levantaba, se restregó los ojos y se vistió lo mejor que pudo, no pudo dormir bien anoche por alguna razón su mente no lo dejaba dormirse. Estaba tan adormilado que no se dio cuenta que no se había puesto su gorra

–Ryoma te vez cansado, ¿te sientes bien? – Nanako preocupada se acercó a Ryoma, tenía ojeras y se veía un poco pálido

–No es nada – respondió cansado, tampoco tenía mucho apetito tomo unas rebanadas de pan y dejo el almuerzo, llevo algo de dinero. Salió rápidamente de la casa, hoy tenia entrenamiento y no faltaría por nada.

Sakuno espero a su nuevo profesor de literatura para que la presentara en su primera clase. Los alumnos ya estaban en el salón

–Buenos días jóvenes, hoy tendremos una nueva compañera de clases, entra por favor

Sakuno se adentró con cautela mirando al suelo y se paró al lado del profesor, levanto la mirada vio a su alrededor, todos la miraban examinándola y oía susurros fugaces. Todos se veían normales a su parecer, el salón era parecido al de su anterior colegio pero más grande y tenía aire acondicionado, las ventanas eran más grandes y la pizarra también, pero no se sentía incómoda del todo, aclaro su garganta para hablar

–Hola, m-mucho gusto m-me llamo Sakuno Ryuzaki – hablo con un tono bajo pero fe suficiente para que todos la oyeran

–Está aquí por razones especiales y se quedara con nosotros un buen tiempo así que espero que se lleven bien – continuo en profesor, volteo hacia Sakuno – soy Yamato Hamada tu nuevo profesor de Literatura, un gusto señorita Ryusaki

–Ah, el gusto es mío Hamada-sensei – se inclinó para saludarlo

–Te asignare tu nuevo lugar... mm será bueno que te sientes al frente, así podrás acoplarte más rápido a las clases, al lado de él joven Ichiou– señalo a un muchacho en la primera fila, tenía el cabello rubio y era de ojos verdes

Sakuno camino lentamente hacia su puesto, no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, pero cuando se sentó pensó que sería de mala educación no saludarlo y más cuando el si la estaba mirando, abrió la boca para hablar pero él se adelanto

–Mucho gusto Ryusaki, mi nombre es Takuma Ichiou espero que nos llevemos bien – le dio una sonrisa amigable

–S-sí, eh mucho gusto Ichiou-kun... yo igual – no pudo agregar nada más, aun no lo había mirado a los ojos, tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas, podía ver su sonrisa de reojo. Le alegraba que fuera un buen chico, pero era tímida con los ellos así que se limitó a sacar su cuaderno nuevo.

Del otro lado se encontraba una chica silenciosa, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos marrones, lentamente giro su cabeza hacia ella mirándola sin expresión y simplemente inclino su cabeza para saludarla y Sakuno la imito no quería molestarla de alguna forma, así que no le dijo nada

–Si necesitas ayuda puedes pedírmela – escucho a Takuma decir, estaba feliz de hacer nuevos contactos tan pronto, pero aun no podía acostumbrarse. Empezó la clase y el profesor procuro hacer una introducción de los temas visto en consideración a Sakuno, ella se esforzó para anotar todo lo que decía.

Mientras tanto Ryoma llegaba al instituto, ya había pasado la hora de entrada, su salón es el 4ª le tocaba historia y estaba demasiado cansado, así que subió a la azotea para dormir un poco, no le veía el caso entrar para ser regañado e igual se quedaría dormido en la clase

Sakuno estaba etendiendo a la clase per sus dedos se empezaban a entumecer, el aire acondicionado empezaba a afectar su cuerpo, que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ventilación tan fría.

Llevaba su chaqueta de instituto normal como siempre pero aun así sentía que el frio se colaba por la prenda, reprimió un escalofrió y puso sus manos en su boca para calentarlas

–Oye, ¿tienes frio? – le susurró Takuma, lo cual era una pregunta obvia

–Eh... – Sakuno no sabía que decirle, sentía vergüenza de afirmarle aquello. Pero el ambiente lo sentía demasiado frio, miro a su alrededor y vio a los demás que estaban bien, algunos anotando, otros pasando notas, otros haciendo garabatos, no era diferente a su antiguo salón de clases.

No pudo contestar y le dio una mirada de disculpa, levanto la mano para pedir permiso de ir al baño con urgencia, el profesor la vio tan afligida que la dejo salir, se levantó rápidamente pero el pasillo también tenía ventilación y no podía salir del instituto así que tomo el mapa que le había dado el director para ubicar un lugar expuesto y vio que había una azote y corrió hacia allá subiendo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y el viento temperado la hizo aliviarse, se froto los hombros y camino hacia la baranda, observo la vista de la ciudad, era muy grande, no tenía tanto verde como le gustaría pero le parecía bella. Se giró y se llevó un susto enorme, se tapó la boca para no gritar, había un chico tirado en el suelo.

No sabía si acercarse, pero tal vez se había desmayado o lo habrían golpeado, lentamente camino hacia él y se arrodillo para verlo. Estaba usando sus brazos como almohada y suspiro de alivio cuando vio que estaba respirando

–Está dormido, que susto pero ¿Por qué se dormiría en un lugar como este? – Sakuno paso su mirada por el rostro del chico, era apuesto, se sonrojo por su pensamiento. Vio sus ojeras, tal vez estaba cansado y en su pensamiento el chico se movió ligeramente sobresaltándola, se habría levantado pero algo en él se le hacía conocido y se acercó un poco

Ryoma empezaba a sentir nuevamente, quería volverse a dormir, pero algo le hacía sombra y por eso abrió sus ojos. Enfoco su vista en unos segundos, inesperadamente diviso a una chica que lo observaba con atención

Sakuno veía los reflejos verdosos que tenía el cabello del chico, cuando se topó con unos ojos ámbares penetrantes que la miraban con desdén y se sonrojo fuertemente, cayo hacia atrás asustada y apenada.

– ¡Ah! Perdón, perdón yo... es que, tú estabas... bueno – hablaba atropelladamente tratando de explicarle, sin mirarle a los ojos

Ryoma no dijo nada, se sentó y miro a la chica, no la había visto nunca aunque ni siquiera recordaba los rostros de sus compañeras de salón. Pensó que era otra chica enamorada de él que venía a confesársele, pero era la primera vez que alguien sabía que el dormía aquí aparte de Momoshiro, y ninguna chica lo había venido a buscar a este lugar antes.

–Si tienes que decirme algo, hazlo rápido – interrumpió las incoherentes palabras de Sakuno

–Ah, bueno yo... te encontré en el suelo... y pensé que t-te había pasado algo – Sakuno miro hacia el suelo

Ryoma puso una mirada confusa, no era lo que esperaba escuchar, le pareció una chica muy rara

–Si eso es todo – se levantó para salir de la azotea

Sakuno se guardó las preguntas que cruzaban su mente, se quedó arrodillada viéndolo salir aun sonrojada, se preguntaba porque estaba allí durmiendo, debería haber estado en clases. De pronto se paró y corrió a su salón, se le había olvidado que había pedido permiso para el baño, tenía que volver. En su corrida vio al chico de recién entrando a su salón y este cruzo su mirada sin fría sin interés, lo cual causo en ella un sentimiento intimidante. Entro a su salón pidiendo disculpas al profesor y se sentó había entrado en calor rápidamente, las horas pasaron rápidamente, en el almuerzo Takuma se había ofrecido a enseñarle la institución pero le dio mucha pena así que se negó alegando que ya se lo habían enseñado, hubo varias chicas que se acercaron a hablarle y preguntarle sobre su llegada, fue amigable con ellas pero rápidamente estas se fueron a chismosear con otra personas, lo cual la hizo sentir triste.

Llego la hora de salida, ella se fue al instante, mientras otros se quedaban a hablar entre sí, vio de lejos las canchas, veía a los integrantes saliendo de ellas y en ello vio al chico con el que se había topado, es un año mayor que ella e integrante del grupo de tenis, cruzo por su mente que eran muy diferentes, lo miro por última vez y se fue camino a casa.

 **Continuara...**


	3. Impredecible

**Capítulo 5**

 **Impredecible**

Sakuno se dirigió hacia su nuevo hogar, por alguna razón su abuela aún no estaba en casa

Ya su abuela había arreglado toda la mudanza y había terminado, pero lo único que faltaba eran sus cosas que estaban en su cuarto que aún no lo había arreglado, entro y vio todos sus muebles puestos en su lugar pero las casas llenaban el espacio. Debía admitir que su cuarto le gustaba mucho, era más grande que el viejo aunque en las noches aun no podía dormir totalmente cómoda, lo habían pintado y limpiado lo que más le impresionaba es que su cuarto tenía un balcón en el cual podía salir que estaba cerrado por una grandes puertas de vidrio y unas cortinas corredizas, le gustaba porque le permitía ver el exterior y podía tener aire fresco pero a veces le preocupaba que alguien entrara por allí.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se cambió de ropa y ordeno todos los libros para mañana, había unas 6 cajas que tenía que ordenar, entre ropa y cosas logro sacar 2 y las acomodo. Estaba algo cansada, el día no había sido malo pero extrañaba su ciudad y a sus amigas, su mirada se posó en el oso de Nagisa y sonrió tristemente, era costoso llamarlas y para ellas también pero no importaba quería tener contacto con ellas, le daba valor y calma para poder estar tranquila.

Sakuno camino hacia el balcón y miro la vista, no era muy buena porque aunque estaban en el tercer piso sus vecinos tenían una casa alta que llegaba hasta esa altura, del otro lado también había una pero llegaba hasta el segundo piso, podía dar un salto y quedar en su techo. De repente escucho la puerta y oyó a su abuela

–Sakuno aquí estas, me tarde un poco en llegar estaba haciendo unas diligencias – Sumire entro al cuarto de Sakuno y se acercó al balcón – ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

–Bien, ya me dieron la guía de la institución y mi horario, el director es muy amable

–Ahh sí yo también hable con él, bastante apuesto – dijo con una sonrisa picara

–A-abuela – reclamo apenada por su expresión

–Bueno es verdad, y ¿hiciste nuevos amigos?

–Eh no apenas conocí a mis compañeros pero algunos son muy buenos – paso por Ichiou por su mente sacándole un ligero sonrojo

–Mm ¿había algún chico apuesto?

– ¡Eh! No... Bueno si, eso creo – bajo la mirada aumentado su vergüenza

–Ay hija, ya estas entrando en la edad –rió Sumire

– ¿Qué? No digas eso abuela – se cubrió la cara – hablemos de otra cosa

–Ja ja ja, bueno –Sumire se puso a su lado en el borde del balcón y vio la casa – es una casa grande, no he ido a ver a esos vecinos conocimos a los del edificio pero no a esos

–Es verdad, me pregunto qué clase de familia vivirá allí

–Me parece que la placa de la entrada dice Echizan o Echizen, algo así creo – dijo Sumire tratando de ver el frente de la casa, pero no llegaba, solo se apreciaba el costado

–Echizen... no me suena

–Tal vez estudia contigo

–Ninguno en mi salón tiene ese apellido – afirmo con seguridad

–Ya veo entonces, mañana pasaremos a saludarlos después de la escuela ¿Te parece?

–Si claro, porque no

A la mañana siguiente Sakuno se encontraba en el salón de clases temprano como siempre, amaneció nublado, aunque estaban en julio

–Buenos días, Sakuno-chan – Takuma entraba al salón y se sentó en su puesto – ¿puedo llamarte así? Se me hace raro llamarte Ryusaki-san o Ryusaki

– ¿Eh? Ichiou-kun, ah buenos días... eh bueno supongo – estaba apenada, ningún chico la había llamado así antes

– ¿Te estas acostumbrando a este ambiente?

–En proceso, no esta tan mal como me lo imagine – hablaba bajito, si no fuera porque el salón estaba solo Takuma no hubiera podido oírla claramente

–Ya veo, pues si tienes algún problema puedes decírmelo

Sakuno lo miro de reojo, Takuma es un chico muy amable y también muy popular, además es bastante guapo. Por ello es el delegado de curso, tal vez solo era amable y servicial con ella porque era su trabajo.

De repente el salón se llenaba con los minutos que pasaban, en un momento el profesor de ciencias llego al salón

–Buenos días alumnos, antes que nada les daré una información de la semana Gakugen, ya tenemos las actividades respectivas de cada día, serán publicados en la cartelera principal y los grupos serán formados por salón en la tarde así que estén atentos

Todos los alumnos empezaron a hablar entre ellos emocionados

– ¿Semana Gakugen? –se preguntó Sakuno

–Si justamente es en una semana, a principios de agosto seguro te gustara –le dijo Takuma

Sakuno no entendía a lo que se refería, su antiguo colegio no tenía una semana propia

–Bien, pónganse en parejas por favor, haremos una actividad – ordeno el profesor

Todos se levantaron para juntar sus mesas y sillas, Sakuno se sintió intimidada veía hacia los lados desde su puesto sin moverse, no conocía a nadie aun y veía como Takuma era rodeado por varias chicas y chicos.

Cuando ya todos habían fijado su pareja, Sakuno miro a su lado a la chica silenciosa que se sentaba a su lado, no se había movido en lo más mínimo. Solo estaban ellas individualmente separadas

–Ryusaki por favor haga pareja con Yamabuki – resolvió el profesor

Sakuno asintió y miro a la chica que solo abrió su cuaderno, movió su mesa con cuidado. Podía oír cuchicheos... " _Mira la nueva y la rarita, tal vez se conviertan en el dúo de raritas"_

" _Pff... Las chicas que sobran"..._

Sakuno se preguntaba cómo podían ser tan crueles, al contrario la otra chica parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo

–Eh, disculpa yo creo que no vi este tema – se disculpó con la chica

Ella solo volteo mirándola, no vio fastidio o molestia en su mirada, era inexpresiva como si no la estuviera viendo a ella sino a través

–Es comprensible – dijo secamente

Comenzaron la actividad, Sakuno presto atención a los que ella hacía, era una práctica de clasificación de minerales. Podía ver su caligrafía impecable y clara, Sakuno agarró algunas de las muestras

–Son bonitas –comentó Sakuno pero ella estaba concentrada en lo que hacía y no le contesto, le incomodaba que ella hiciera todo el trabajo quería ayudarla en alguna forma– Em... no me dijiste tu nombre, yo me llamo Sakuno

–Misaki

Sakuno se estaba esforzando en hacer alguna amiga, pero hasta ahora no le estaba yendo bien. Paso la hora y Sakuno se dirigió al comedor, no veía donde sentarse ya que todas las mesas aunque no estaban llenas tenían grupos de alumnos de diferentes años y le resultaba intimidante ya que no conocía a nadie, vio que Misaki estaba en una de esas mesas con un grupo pero de alguna forma se veía como si estuviera sola en la mesa.

Takuma estaba junto a un grupo enorme de personas muy bulliciosas y el fijo su mirada en ella y le sonrió amistosamente, pero no podía ofrecerle un lugar ya que estaba lleno. Sakuno le saludo tímidamente con la mano, algunas de las chicas la miraron con recelo y esto la asusto así que se fue decidió sentarse en la esquina de la barra del comedor.

Mientras en el piso de arriba

–Ryoma ¿no vas a bajar? –Momoshiro cargaba con un gran pote el cual se supone que era su almuerzo– hay algunas chicas que nos guardaron un espacio para comer con ellas

–No, voy arriba

Ryoma tomo su almuerzo y se sentó en la azotea a comer. Cuando termino se recostó como era costumbre y recordó que tenía entrenamiento después de clases pero sentía que la brisa le cerraba los ojos y se durmió

En el comedor

Sakuno terminaba su almuerzo y se levantó para ir al salón pero aún estaba salo así que decidió ir a la nueva oficina de su abuela

–Sakuno, que sorpresa –dijo Sumire al verla entrar

–Abuela ¿cómo estás en tu nuevo trabajo?

–Bien, tengo que ayudar al director con el papeleo es bastante

–No te sobre esfuerces

–Tranquila no pasa nada –Sumire se sentó ordenando una pila de documentos– recuerda que en la noche vamos a visitar a los vecinos así que llega temprano de la escuela

–Ah sí, está bien tengo que volver abuela que estés bien nos vemos

Troto hacia el salón cuando justamente sonó la campana. Pasaron las clases y Sakuno recogió sus cosas para irse a casa, pero cuando iba por el pasillo un chico venia corriendo y la tumbo

–Ah perdón no te vi ¿estás bien? – el chico se detuvo para ayudarla

–E-estoy bien – levanto la mirada, era un chico de ojos morados de cabello negro y puntiagudo

– ¿No has visto a Ryoma Echizen? Esta perdido en algún lado

– ¿Quién? – le sonaba ese apellido

– ¿Cómo, no sabes quién es? – la miro extrañado

–No lo siento, yo tengo que irme – se fue hacia la salida y vio como el chico salió corriendo de nuevo. Se hubiera ofrecido para ayudar a buscar al chico pero no podía llegar tarde

Sakuno llego a su casa donde Sumire la esperaba ya vestida

–Sakuno, anda a vestirte. Vamos rápido, no quiero llegar de noche

–Ya voy – Sakuno se apresuró hacia su cuarto, abrió sus cajas de ropa que aún no ordenaba, tomo lo más presentable que encontró. Se dio una ducha rápida y se peinó, cuando bajo a la sala Sumire la esperaba en la puerta con una pequeña caja como presente

Caminaron hacia la gran casa, tenía una reja y después había una fachada con un jardín. En la pared tenia grabado en letras grandes de color negro "Echizen", Sakuno en ese momento recordó donde lo había escuchado pero aún no sabía quién era y eso despertó su curiosidad

Sumire tocó el timbre y fueron recibidos por una mujer de unos 18 años de cabello azul oscuro, largo y liso. Vestía una ropa sencilla de casa

–Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desean? – pregunto la chica

– Buenas, nos hemos mudado recientemente al edificio vecino – dijo Sumire apuntando hacia el edificio

–Oh ya veo, entonces pasen por favor – Les abrió la reja y las condujo hacia el interior de la casa – siéntanse en su casa

–Vaya es una casa muy grande y bonita, este es un pequeño presente para su familia – dijo Sumire y le entrego el presente a la chica

Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala de estar, Sakuno tímidamente miraba a la chica, era muy bella a su parecer

–Mi nombre es Sumire Ryusaki y ella es mi nieta Sakuno Ryusaki

–Ah, mucho gusto señorita – Sakuno inclino su cabeza

–El gusto es mío, yo soy Nanako Echizen. Ahora la señora Echizen no se encuentra en casa pero yo le hare llegar sus saludos, pero ya llegara el joven de la casa.

En la academia

Momoshiro entraba a la azotea agitado, vio a Ryoma en el suelo

– ¡Mira Ryoma! ¡Despierta! – Momoshiro le lanzo su bolso encima

– ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – dijo Ryoma sorprendido y molesto

–Ya es la hora de salida, te dormiste y te perdiste las clases – Le reprendió Momoshiro

Ryoma lo miraba confundido y cuando alzo la vista hacia al cielo, vio que ya era casi de noche

– ¡Demonios! – Ryoma agarro su bolso y salió corriendo con Momoshiro hacia la salida

–Te van a regañar en tu casa – dijo Momoshiro quién se subió en su bicicleta

–No importa, diré una excusa – Ryoma empezó a correr hacia su casa

En la casa de los Echizen

–Ya se está tardando mucho – comentaba Nanako desde la cocina, sirviendo él te

Sakuno y Sumire estaban en la sala cuando del patio trasero sale un hombre con una bata de monje, Sumire grito porque pensó que era un vagabundo que se había metido en la casa. Pero Nanako llego y explico que era Nanjiro Echizen, el señor de la casa, Sumire y Sakuno se sintieron muy apenadas y se disculparon. Nanako la verdad esperaba que no lo vieran pero no pudo hacer nada

–Eh, señor Echizen de verdad discúlpeme – repetía por décima vez Sumire

–Ahh, ya no importa no pasó nada – Nanjiro ya estaba fastidiado con tanta disculpa, miro a Nanako que lo miraba con los ojos impacientes y desvió su mirada hacia Sakuno – ¿Quién es la jovencita?

Sakuno se sobresaltó y miro al señor con nervios

–Y-yo soy Sakuno Ryuzaki, se-señor Echizen

–No me digas señor, me hace sentir viejo

–S-si disculpe Nanjiro-san

– ¿Y dónde estudias Sakuno? – le hablo Nanjiro con familiaridad, lo que puso más nerviosa a Sakuno y le hizo fruncir el ceño a Sumire y a Nanako

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, se escuchó la puerta abrirse

– Ryoma, al fin llegas – dijo Nanako reprendiéndolo

–Sí, si es que me retrasé en clases eso es todo – Ryoma entro a la sala y se detuvo al ver gente extraña

Sakuno se había quedado mirando al joven con sorpresa, recordaba esa gorra, esos ojos. Ya lo había visto en 2 ocasiones, trataba de comprender la magnitud de los sucesos que ocurrían ante sus ojos. Ryoma fijo su mirada en ella también con cierta sorpresa y duda, pero en menor grado.

Sakuno nunca lo había podido prever, el primer chico con el que había tenido contacto en esta ciudad era su compañero de colegio y su vecino. Esto le hizo pensar a Sakuno que la vida era impredecible

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo Ryoma luego del silencio

–Ryoma ¿Dónde estabas? – contrarrestó Nanako

Ninguno contesto

–Él es mi hijo, Echizen Ryoma – Nanjiro lo señalo con la mano – no le presten atención a sus malos modales

Ryoma lo miro fríamente

–Son la señora Ryuzaki Sumire y su nieta Ryusaki Sakuno, se mudaron al edificio de al lado – explicó Nanako

–Vaya mucho gusto joven Echizen – Sumire miro a Sakuno interrogante

Sakuno había bajado la mirada avergonzada, no podía evitarlo

Luego todo fue silencio nuevamente

–Parece que Sakuno sufrió un amor a primera vista – Nanjiro sonrió

– ¡¿Eh?! –Sakuno alzó la cabeza de golpe con un gran sonrojo – No, es que…

Ryoma se hartó de los comentarios de su padre, se dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación

–Por favor discúlpenos – Nanako inclino la cabeza

–No se preocupe, así son los jóvenes – dijo Sumire

Después de varias disculpas por parte de Nanako, retiro a Nanjiro y las acompaño a la salida

Sakuno fue a su cuarto y se asomó desde el balcón, podía ver la entrada de la casa, pensó en los problemas que había en la familia de sus vecinos. Se preguntaba porque su padre y él no se llevaban bien y porque su madre no estaba con ellos ¿Cómo habría sido su relación con sus padres si los hubiera conocido?

Mientras Ryoma en su cuarto

Estaba disgustado por la escena que había hecho su padre, como siempre no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Su gato Karupín rozó sus piernas maullándole, dándole la bienvenida

Abrió la ventana para tener aire fresco y cuando subió la mirada se sorprendió, vio asomada a la chica que acababa de estar en su casa. Estaba a unos 4 metros de distancia del edificio, su habitación llegaba hasta el 3 piso del edificio vecino aunque no estaba en todo el frente podía verlo desde la izquierda y justamente podía ver claramente el balcón de la habitación de la chica. Parpadeo unos instantes y se volvió a meter antes de que ella pudiera verlo, no quería crear problemas innecesarios, en verdad ni le interesaba.

Sakuno se sintió mal por el joven, aunque le pareció inexpresivo e intimidante. Esa noche llamó a Tomoka y para contar lo nuevo que había pasado

–Sakuno ya verás que conseguirás más amigos, tu eres muy buena amiga. Pero cuidado con cambiar de mejor amiga

–No te preocupes Tomoka eso no sucederá

Estuvieron hablando hasta las 9 pm, Sakuno ya en su cama no podía dejar de recordar aquellos ojos dorados penetrantes

A la mañana siguiente

Los alumnos se veían muy animados, pronto seria la convivencia. Sakuno no sabía nada al respecto y no sabía a quién preguntarle, vio a Takuma que hablaba con un grupo de alumnos alegremente y le daba vergüenza acercarse así que fue a donde el director.

–Sakuno que sorpresa – dijo tomando su tasa se café

–Luis-san lamento interrumpir

–No te preocupes, dime que sucede

–Bueno quería preguntar sobre la convivencia – Sakuno se sentó en la silla frente a él

–Ah, cierto no te lo mencione. Bueno aquí cada año a mitad del verano hacemos un pequeño viaje en autobús de todos los cursos de media para "convivir" y también dar enseñanza de los valores, disfrutar y todo eso. Dura unos 5 días, se necesita el permiso de los padres o representantes y se les dará una lista de cosas necesarias que deberán llevar – sacó un par de hojas y se las entregó – esto es todo lo que necesitas

–Gracias Luis-san

–No hay porque

Sakuno volvió a su salón, estaba emocionada, tal vez más que los demás ya que nunca había tenido una convivencia. Aunque a la vez le daba miedo ya que no tenía amigos, pero podría ser una gran oportunidad para hacerlos

Una hoja incluía el permiso para el colegio con una carta elaborada y el lugar de la firma. Y la otra los materiales que debían llevar y las instrucciones de convivencia, en eso incluía ropa cómoda, traje de baño escolar, repelente de insectos, linternas, pilas, zapatos deportivos, frazadas, utensilios de higiene personal. En las prohibiciones incluía armas blancas, ropa inadecuada para exteriores, mascotas, alcohol o drogas, revistas inapropiadas, laptops, tabletas y celulares inteligentes. De resto se podía llevar otras cosas aparte, tales como pelotas, juegos de mesa, etc.

Sakuno pasó el resto de las clases pensando en el viaje. Cuando llegó a casa fue rápidamente a contarle a su abuela

–Abuela, sabes en la escuela habrá una convivencia dentro de 3 días – Sakuno entró a la habitación de Sumire

– ¿Ah sí? Tú nunca has ido antes a convivencias ¿sabes cómo es?

–Si bueno, el director me lo explicó y me dio lo necesario para ir –Sakuno le dio los papeles

–Mm no sé, creo que es muy pronto para que estés sola en ese clase de cosas. No tienes a nadie que te acompañe

–Pero… yo quiero ir estaré bien, estarán los maestros cuidándonos

–Lo sé pero tus compañeros no te conocen bien y como eres nueva podrían ser malos contigo

–Abuela, por favor… Podre hacer nuevos amigos más fácil si voy – Sakuno sentía un nudo en la garganta

Sumire se quedó pensativa por un par de minutos

–Déjame pensarlo un poco

Sakuno bajo la cabeza y se fue a su cuarto, se puso a desempacar las cosas que quedaban, se bañó y se acostó en la cama, estaba triste en verdad quería ir.

Se preguntó si ese chico iría a la convivencia, en ese momento se sonrojó

Mientras en la casa de al lado

–Ryoma ¿pronto no es la convivencia? – Nanako tocó la puerta de la habitación de Ryoma

–Si – acababa de llegar del entrenamiento y estaba todo sudado

– ¿Vas a ir?

Ryoma no contestó la verdad no tenía ganas, era mejor para él quedarse y poder entrenar. Momoshiro lo había estado molestando todo el día con ese tema

–Bueno si quieres ir solo dame el permiso para que lo lleves – Nanako bajó las escaleras

Había ido un par de veces ya que Momoshiro lo arrastraba, no era nada del otro mundo

Al día siguiente

Sakuno estaba en el salón de clases, sentada en su puesto leyendo un libro de lengua. Había llegado temprano, escuchó que alguien entraba

–Ryuzaki siempre llegas temprano

Sakuno subió la mirada, era Takuma, tenía una gran sonrisa

–Ichiou-kun… eh si bueno, vivo cerca de la escuela así que… – desvió la mirada al cuaderno

–Vaya debe ser genial, yo vivo muy lejos de aquí – se sentó en su pupitre – ¿vas a ir a la convivencia?

–Yo no lo sé, es que mi abuela está… preocupada

–Ya veo ella te cuida mucho, pero no habrá problemas estamos todos juntos, nunca ha pasado algo grave

–Le dije p-pero… – tenia pena de decirle que no tenía a nadie que estuviera con ella y que el único que le hablaba era él cuando no había nadie

–Mm… ¿te sientes sola? – Takuma la miro fijamente

Sakuno se sobresaltó, no sabía que responder

–Si quieres yo puedo hablar con tu abuela

–Eh… y-yo no sé si este bien que tu – Sakuno no podía mirarlo a los ojos

–Somos amigos, te ayudare si quieres – le sonrió de nuevo

Sakuno lo miro de reojo con su cara roja. Takuma era un chico muy amable, sentía que quería ser más cercana a él, dijo que era su amiga pero seguramente se refirió como a una compañera. Quería ser una verdadera amiga de él, nunca había tenido amigos hombres y él le agradaba mucho pero no podía expresarse con él ya que no podía controlar su timidez

–Creo… que m-me ayudarías un p-poco – dijo Sakuno en tono bajo después de un silencio

–Bueno pasaré por su oficina en un rato

Iba a agradecerle pero en ese momento empezó a llegar más gente al salón y se creó una especie de barrera humana entre ella y Takuma

En el salón superior

Ryoma estaba en su pupitre en posición de descanso cuando…

–Ryoma-sama ¿vas a ir a la convivencia? ¡Di que sí! – una chica de cabello negro y largo se acercó junto a otras 4 chicas

Ryoma no contesto, se hizo el dormido. Las chicas se miraron entre sí

– ¡Claro que sí! Chicas no se preocupen – llego Momoshiro dándole una palmada en la espalda

–Momoshiro… – Ryoma lo miro con molestia tosiendo un poco

Las chicas empezaron a reír, en ese momento entro el profesor

Cuando acabaron las clases Sakuno estaba buscando a Takuma, para saber lo que había hablado con su abuela, tuvo que preguntarle a las chicas que todos los días estaban junto a él.

– ¿Para qué quieres saber dónde está Takuma-sama? – una chica de cabello rubio corto la miraba con desdén igual que las otras que la acompañaban

–Es que… n-necesito hablar con él – Sakuno trataba de no sonar asustada

– ¿Quieres confesártele acaso? A él no le interesas – dijo con tono de burla otra chica atrás de la rubia

–Claro q-que n-no, yo solo… – no pudo seguir hablando y salió corriendo

Se detuvo en el patio del colegio y vio que la chica que se sentaba a su lado estaba sentada en un banco leyendo

–Eh disculpa… – Sakuno se acercó lentamente hacia ella – ¿sabes dónde está Ichiou?

Ella subió la mirada

–No lo sé – se hizo una pausa muy larga y Sakuno se dio la vuelta para marcharse – deberías buscar en las chanchas

Sakuno le agradeció y troto hacia las canchas

Mientras tanto en los salones superiores

Ryoma recogía sus cosas y se fue a las canchas para su entrenamiento

–Buenas tardes a todos – el capitán Tezuka entro por la reja de las canchas de tenis

– ¡Buenas tardes capitán! –se escuchó a todos decir

Los titulares se encontraban sentados en las bancas mientras los novatos estaban de pie

–Antes que nada, les daré una información. Pedí un permiso para tomar un tiempo de la convivencia para hacer un entrenamiento especial, los novatos no están obligados a ir pero los titulares tienen el deber de hacerlo, pronto será el partido internacional y tienen que estar preparados para todo – Tezuka dirigió su mirada hacia la banca

– ¡Ah! Yo quería ir a divertirme – Kikumaru se quejó con cara llorosa

–Eiji compórtate – dijo Oishi

–Tengo un castigo para el que no vaya – Inui tenía en sus manos una pequeña jarra con un líquido extraño de color azul violeta. Todos pusieron una cara de espanto

Momoshiro sonrió satisfecho y miro a Ryoma que tenía su gorra ocultándole el rostro

Cerca de allí 

Sakuno entró a las canchas veía las secciones divididas por rejas, la cancha femenina y la masculina, los alumnos corrían y otros practicaban con balones. Camino hacia la zona de los chicos, no sabía exactamente a donde ir solo trataba de divisar a Takuma, entonces escuchó unos gritos de chicas que estaban asomadas en el área de baloncesto

– ¡Takuma! Eres increíble

Se escuchaban gritos por todo el lugar, diviso una cabellera dorada en la cancha moviéndose de un lado a otro. Takuma era muy bueno jugando, al parecer era el líder del equipo, cuando termino de encestar el último punto las chicas se acercaron a la puerta de la cancha. Sakuno se acercó detrás de todo el montón de chicas, Takuma les sonreía a todas mientras ellas lo rodeaban.

–Ichiou-kun – Sakuno trato de llamarlo pero no la escuchaba

Entonces Sakuno se devolvió a la puerta, era inútil tratar de hablar con el ahora. Takuma por un momento desvió la vista y vio a Sakuno en la puerta

–Disculpen chicas, necesito un momento – Takuma se abrió paso entre la chicas – Ryuzaki… – puso su mano en el hombro de Sakuno

–Ichiou-kun y-yo te e-estaba buscando – Sakuno lo miro a los ojos

–Me imagino, es que tenía entrenamiento – Takuma le sonrió apenado – te espero en la salida para hablar

–Esta b-bien – Sakuno sonrojada desvió la mirada hacia a atrás y vio a las chicas que la miraban disgustadas, otras sorprendidas y con recelo, como un aura negro saliendo de ellas – entonces m-me voy, s-suerte – se fue rápidamente asustada

Sakuno camino por las otras canchas y vio una máquina de bebidas, cuando se acercó vio a un chico con una gorra blanca sentado en una banca junto a la máquina, pero su rostro estaba cubierto por su flequillo y su gorra, contuvo el impulso de agacharse para verlo. Compro una ponta de cereza y vio que él tenía una de uva

–Eh disculpa tú no eres… – Sakuno se paró a su lado y él la miró

En ese momento lo supo, era su vecino aunque no le gustaría llamarlo así, Ryoma miró la ponta que Sakuno tenía en la mano. Sakuno lo notó

– ¿Te g-gusta mucho la ponta? – se sintió un poco tonta haciendo esa pregunta

–Supongo – Ryoma arqueo una ceja

Sakuno se sintió muy incómoda, tenía varias dudas en su cabeza pero no tenía la capacidad de preguntarle, además no se conocían del todo

– ¡Ryoma! – Momoshiro se acercó trotando – te buscaba… oye eres tú de nuevo – Momoshiro se acercó a Sakuno

– ¿Eh? – Sakuno no se acordaba de él

–Me llamo Momoshiro Takeshi – le extendió un mano

–Yo s-soy Sakuno Ryuzaki – estrecho su mano con timidez, apretaba un poco fuerte

–Nunca te había visto hablar con una chica Ryoma

–No digas tonterías – Ryoma se levantó

–Díganme de que hablaban

–Nada i-importante – Sakuno bajo la cabeza, en realidad no había sido una conversación

–Bueno ya lo sabré, nos vemos Sakuno – Momoshiro se fue atrás de Ryoma

Sakuno se fue a recoger sus cosas y espero en la salida, veía al horizonte y el cielo de la tarde

– ¡Ryuzaki! ¿Te hice esperar mucho? – Takuma troto hacia ella

–No…

–Bueno vamos rápido – Takuma la agarró de la muñeca y corrió por la acera

–Espera Ichiou-kun ¿Qué p-pasa?

Mientras tanto

Ryoma salía del colegio con Momoshiro que no paraba de hablar, por eso aceleraba el paso. Pensaba en la convivencia y que haría para no morir de aburrimiento

…

–Lo siento – Takuma se detuvo en un quiosco – es que las chicas me estaban siguiendo

–Ahh…

–Bueno te acompaño a tu casa, mientras hablamos

–Eh e-está bien, vivo por esta calle… a 4 cuadras – le señaló con el dedo

–Bien – empezó a caminar, no se dio cuenta que aun la sostenía de la muñeca

...

–Oye mira… ¿No es Sakuno? – Momoshiro vio que estaban caminando delante de ellos como a unos 6 metros

– ¿Quién?

–La chica que habló contigo

–No se

–No sabía que salía con alguien, hasta se toman de la mano

–No interesa, ocúpate de tus asuntos

…

–Bueno tu abuela me dijo que no quería que alguien te hiciera algo para perjudicarte y que nunca antes has ido a un viaje escolar – Takuma empezó a hablar después del silencio – pero yo le dije que yo podía cuidarte así que dijo que podía ir

Sakuno lo miro sorprendida y avergonzada, pero él la veía con una gran sonrisa

–Jajaja perdón que suene raro

–No y-yo te lo a-agradezco… – Sakuno miró que Takuma aún no la soltaba y no sabía cómo decírselo

–Ah perdón ¿te incomoda? – Takuma se había dado cuenta de su nerviosismo

–Yo… n-no, no i-importa – Sakuno junto sus manos

Llegaron al edificio de Sakuno, ella le agradeció y Takuma se despidió. Cuando Takuma regresaba se topó con Momoshiro y Ryoma, Momoshiro lo miró de frente y Takuma les sonrió y levanto su mano cordialmente, Ryoma lo vio de reojo un instante cuando pasó junto a él y vio que él también hizo lo mismo

–Se ve que es un buen tipo – dijo Momoshiro volteando a verlo, Ryoma no comento solo subió los hombros

Sakuno entro a la casa muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que un chico la acompañaba a casa

– ¿Sakuno que pasó? Tienes la cara roja – Sumire estaba sentada en la sala

–Nada… eh Ichiou-kun...

–Si lo sé, iras… pero tienes que cuidarte y estar cerca de él. Es muy buen chico talvez podrían ser novios

– ¡Abuela! ¿No le dijiste eso verdad? – Sakuno se alarmó

–Jajaja no, pero debería

Sakuno después fue a tomar una ducha y se acostó, no podía dormir pensaba en el viaje y en Takuma

–Sakuno basta, ¿qué pensaría él si te ve así? Duérmete – se habló a ella misma en la oscuridad

Mientras en la casa Echizen

–Nanako – Ryoma le entrego la hoja del permiso – tengo que ir, hay entrenamiento especial

Nanako lo miró sorprendida

–Ah okey, no hay problema – Nanako le sonrió

Se acostó a altas hora de la noche por alguna razón no podía dormir bien, veía el techo en la oscuridad sentía que tenía un presentimiento.

 **Continuará** …


End file.
